Beauty and The Geek
by YahooSounding
Summary: Sequel to "Returned Feelings"! It has been at least two months since Steve and Akiko have gotten together, and now, as the months pass, they start to face some new dilemmas... like meeting the parents, dealing with jealous exes, AND on top of that, Steve learning how to be brave. Will Steve and Akiko be the couple in love? And what of their future? Steve x Akiko


Okay, you guys remember that alternate ending I made to the American Dad episode, 'Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls', the one where Steve and Akiko got together? Well... I decided to continue that little story, showing how a relationship between Steve and Akiko both changed their little lives! Sit back and relax.

* * *

It had been at least a couple of months since Steve and Akiko started going out with each other. During that time, Steve's father had opened up a restaurant of his own (which he had lost a couple days later), Francine became a comedian for at least a couple of weeks, the Smith family had spent Thanksgiving pretty much trying to invade privacy of their rich Native American relatives, and on top of that, Hayley and Jeff had moved back to Langley Falls, where they both now resided in the Smith household. Despite all that had happened, it didn't deter Steve a single bit, because every day, one thing was always on his mind... he had gotten a girlfriend! A cute one, too, by the name of Akiko Yoshida.

So far, as far as Steve knew, his Asian friend, Toshi, was the only person who knew that Steve and Akiko were going out, and despite a bit of bad blood between them, Toshi was all right with his friend going out with his sister (even if he still hates Steve, and can insult him easily in Japanese, without Steve even knowing it). Now, being in a relationship wasn't anything new for Steve. He had dated someone at least once... and that person was Debbie. Steve saw Debbie as a bit of a sweetheart, a Gothic girl who loved food and poetry. Unfortunately, after three times trying to get together with Debbie, they didn't work out. The first time, it was okay, but Debbie had broken up with Steve over a small petty reason... the second time, Debbie had broken up with Steve because she just found him too immature... and the third time was brief, and it was only when Debbie started dating Etan when Steve realized that maybe he was better off without Debbie... though he still thought of her on occasion.

However, all that changed when he started laying his eyes on Akiko. Sure, he will admit that at first that while he saw Akiko as hot, he was a bit forward on her, which did turn off Akiko slightly. But the more he visited Akiko's home, the more he started to lay eyes on her, with Akiko briefly returning the gaze. They would occasionally make some small talk when he was over at their place, but over some small stuff, like a few math equations and occasionally, a bit of a slip-up from Steve.

Even Akiko had to admit that at first, she didn't think much of Steve, other than the fact that he was Toshi's friend, sometimes rival, and she would treat Steve as such when her brother's honor had been offended, and even his off hand remarks she got a little angry about... but the more Akiko talked to Steve and hung around with him, the more she found Steve... pretty adorable when he's flustered, whenever he stumbles upon the wrong words to describe her. She knew it was a small thing, but she was beginning to like the little nerd. And the moment on Halloween night had started to solidify a relationship between the two. And so far, they respected each other's space and even held hands whenever they started going out alone.

However, it was one of those times when eventually, a family member would take notice...

* * *

Over at the Langley Falls Shopping Mall, Steve and Akiko had once again met up with each other as they were sitting in the fast food court, each of them enjoying some Chinese take-out. Steve smiled as he ate the Kung Pao Shrimp. "Not bad. You know, Akiko, you made a pretty good choice for our little outing."

"Thank you, Steve." Akiko smiled as she had some rice. "But you know, after having Chinese served here... I realize it's nothing compared to what my Mom makes."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he turned to Akiko. "Well, I heard your mom was a pretty good cook in her own right..."

"Indeed." Akiko said. "You see, whenever she has the time, she can make good Japanese food with real teriyaki sauce!"

Steve smiled. "Ah, your mom sounds like the best!"

"Well... sometimes she is, sometimes... she can be a bit of a..." Akiko sighed. "Look, Steve, my family likes you, but if you were ever in a competition against us, don't expect us to hold back."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You already know we're very competitive... plus, mom expects us to do very good in school so that we can go to a college." Akiko explained.

"Isn't it... you know... too early to be thinking about college?" Steve raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, as my mom always says... 'Better early than late'." Akiko said as she opened her fortune cookie. "Hmmm... 'Give someone good intentions, even when someone does something unintentional'. Hmmm... not bad advice."

Steve laughed. "Ah, fortune cookies don't mean much. They're just words written on paper."

Steve opened up his fortune cookie and looked at his fortune. He raised an eyebrow as he read it to himself. "You're a lucky man who's about to touch some boob."

Steve's eyebrows leaped up as he yelped, tucking the fortune away as he looked at Akiko, nervously. So far, he had been doing a good job at being fair to Akiko, trying to keep the touching to a minimum. He realized he is, at times, a bit immature, but he had been trying to keep mostly faithful to his Asian girlfriend. He had to admit, it wasn't easy as his heart and mind was telling him to keep it together... but there was another mind near his lower area that was telling him to touch Akiko up...

Steve shook his head in shock as he tried to get all the perverted images out of his mind before Akiko asked, "Are you okay, Steve? What was in the fortune?"

"Er... well... d-don't worry about it. You, uh... want to go for a walk?" Steve smiled nervously, offering his hand.

The Asian girl could only blink in confusion, before touching Steve's hand. "Uh... okay..."

"Great!" Steve said, grabbing her hand and started to pull her over. "Come on, let's explore!"

Akiko thought about saying something, but decided to keep it to herself for now.

* * *

A few moments later, as Steve and Akiko were exploring, Steve was nervously looking around, wondering what would be a nice mature place for him and Akiko to hang out as he smiled nervously towards his girlfriend. Akiko could only raise an eyebrow in concern. "Is everything okay, Steve?"

"Oh, yeah, sure... everything's fine." Steve smiled nervously as he spotted something. "Oh, how about we explore this place!"

Akiko blinked as she looked over at the place Steve pointed at... and raised an eyebrow. "The Fashionable Shop? For people of all sexes?"

"Well, it would be nice to explore the possibility of a few... clothes, right?" Steve smiled nervously.

Akiko paused as she said, "I-I suppose so... but Steve, is the-"

As Akiko was about to take a step, Steve had grabbed her left arm and tugged on her... making her yelp as she bumped right into him and both fell down to the ground. Down on the ground, both rolled over as Akiko found herself pinned down by Steve, Steve's face slowly turning to horror as he looked down to see that his right hand had clamped right on Akiko's right breast. Akiko looked surprised at this sudden move as Steve yelped, pulling his hand back. "Akiko, I am so sorry! It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry, I thought I would try to be a little mature for you, because the last time I had a relationship, it didn't work out in my favor... but now I'm blowing it and I'm being a perv by..."

It was then Akiko's hand had grabbed Steve's left hand and slowly guided it to her other breast, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Akiko could only give a small grin as she said, "You have good intentions, Steve... and hopefully, I was your first touch."

"Well... I tried to have a first touch with someone else, but my hands were numb and it didn't really count so, I suppose that it might as well be my first tou-" Steve blushed in embarrassment... before Akiko grabbed Steve's face and leaned it down towards her face as she put her lips on Steve.

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, then closed in delight as his hands moved from her clothed breasts to her back as they both hugged and kissed each other for at least a minute. The moment their lips left, the two of them looked at each other with smiling faces.

"Steve?"

Steve's eyes widened as the loving couple snapped out of their trance as his eyes turned to see both his father and Roger Smith (the latter wearing a lumberjack disguise), staring with mouth agape. Steve yelped in shock as he said, "Uh, D-Dad! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Stan paused as he said, "Oh, we were in the middle of a small lumberjack adventure, we're near to finished, but... back to you... who is..."

Steve groaned as he got up and pulled Akiko up. "Before you ask... how much did you see?"

"Er, we saw about enough." Roger explained.

"Okay, you remember my friend, Toshi, right?" Steve said. "And you remember Toshi's family, right?"

"Er... well... more or less..." Stan paused.

"Well... this is Toshi's sister, Akiko, and... and..." Steve paused.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "So... is she your girlfriend or something?"

Steve paused nervously as he looked over at Akiko, who could only blush in embarrassment, before looking up to her boyfriend. Steve took a deep breath as he turned to Stan.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend." Steve said, anticipating what was coming next.

Stan and Roger looked at each other in silence, before both looking at Steve... before Stan spoke, with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with someone as nice and cute as this girl? What is her status in school, a cheerleader, a successful girl in life?"

"Well, actually, I am aiming to be pretty smart... and hoping to get into college at an early age." Akiko explained.

Stan could only smile. "Well, I only hope you will be able to make Steve a good man. Heaven knows he needs it."

"Dad!" Steve frowned, looking up at Stan.

"Ah, don't worry, Steve-a-rino, you know I'm just joshing around." Stan smiled. "Anyway, you two take care. And Steve, you need to introduce this Akiko girl to your mother. I know she'll like her!"

"Stan, come on!" Roger frowned, motioning Stan over. "We still need to wrap up our little lumberjack adventure, remember?"

"Oh, right, right. See you at home, Steve! I want some more information regarding what I saw!" Stan said as he and Roger started to go inside the store.

Steve and Akiko could only look at each other in confusion as Steve could give a shrug. "Heh, dads."

"He's a good man. Serious, yes. Stern, yes. But deep within, he has a good heart." Akiko smiled.

"Yeah, that's dad for you..." Steve said... before pausing, turning to Akiko. "H-hey, Akiko... did you really like me touching your breasts, because I really apologize fo-"

"Steve... consider this a bit of a little preview." Akiko smirked as she leaned close to Steve and nuzzled noses with him. "For what, you'll have to see for yourself."

"Is the little lady fliriting with me?" Steve smirked.

"Maybe..." Akiko giggled. "So... would you like to hang out at the comic store? I had an eye on a couple of comics I want to buy."

"Girl, you are speaking my language." Steve smirked as he held hands and started going off with Akiko towards the comic store. At the end of the day, things weren't so bad for the lovely couple...

Little did Steve or Akiko realize that someone else had also spotted the couple and was staring on in jealousy. Her eyes narrowed as she growled at the sight... but just who is this person?

You will see... soon enough!

* * *

Okay, I'll leave it off here! I decided to get something Steve x Akiko related... and while it will probably be a bit of a short story, about five chapters, I think it would be good to display the relationship between the loving couple. Keep your eyes out for future chapters!


End file.
